Way older, converted to years
by LeonAlec
Summary: Misty's PoV. A few years after the series, Misty is 17 years old and surprised by Jessie. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **This fic takes place a few years after the Pokémon series, so Misty is 17 in this fic. And I know that the name of feisty redhead of Team Rocket is more often spelled 'Jessie', but I happen to like 'Jesse' better.

**Warning:** Shojo-ai / yuri / femslash / lemon / etc. So if you don't like, don't read.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

"Prepare for trouble!" I sighed upon hearing the all too familiar phrase. We should have known.  
"Make it double!" came in the fag.  
"Oh, cut it out already," Ash exclaimed. "We ain't got time for this."  
But she just went on, "To protect the world from devestation!", followed by her supposedly male companion, "To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
I yawned. Her eyes locked on me as she said, "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
I just stared at her, oblivious of the fact that the gay boy made a rhyme. Then she said her name, still staring intensively at me. After the boy had said his, she told me that "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!". James said something about surrendering, and at that point she turned to look at him. I blinked.  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
I shook my head. What the heck had just passed between us two?  
Ash had other questions in his mind.  
"What is it with you guys?" he asked.  
Jesse gave a low, sultry laugh.  
"What do you mean, twerp?" she asked Ash. "We're here to capture Pikachu, of course. Why, what did you expect? A date proposal?"  
"Ha!" Ash reacted immediately. I glanced at Jesse.  
"Not that I'd turn her down..." muttered Brock.  
"Was that necessary?" I asked the lovestruck boy. Sometimes he reminded me of one of Mozart's opera characters, a certain Cherubino.  
Brock gave me no answer. Instead, Ash went on scolding Team Rocket.  
"In your dreams!" he exclaimed, either referring to the catching of Pikachu or then the date proposal.  
"What?" chided in a flabbergasted James. "How did you know?"  
Jesse rolled her eyes at her companion, and Meowth decided to enlighten us about their intentions.  
"For once, we decided to go about this the other way than usual. You know, we've been scheming and scheming to get that electric mouse, never succeeding in the end. Now, we're here to just take it by force!"  
"And you thought with that you'd succeed?" I asked, somewhat amused.  
Jesse's ice blue eyes all but fixed on me immediately. "Why, brat?" she shot at me.  
"Hey, I'm not a brat," I defended myself. "How old are you, anyway?"  
She just laughed.  
"Wouldn't you just love to know?" she teased me. "Well, way older than you."  
I let my gaze lock with hers. For a few moments, we just stared at each other, and one could almost see the sparks in the air.  
"How much is 'way older', converted to years?" Brock wanted to know.  
"Oh come on, stop the drooling and collect yourself," I adviced the idiot.  
Jesse just laughed at us.  
"But enough of the babbling," she then quickly said. "Now, brats, bring on your Pokémon, and let's test them against ours!"  
Ash yawned.  
"We've done that before. When will you guys ever learn?"  
"Afraid you'd lose?" proposed James.  
"No way!" Ash flared. "Okay, let's fight!"

There was nothing unusual about the fight. That is to say, Team Rocket got their asses whooped by Ash's Pokémon. When all Team Rocket's Pokémon (except Meowth of course) were knocked out, Jesse and James just stood there, looking defeated rather than angry. Ash salted their wounds by a triumphant smile on his face. "Well see you guys later on, after you have visited a Pokémon central! We'd love to chat, but we have some Pokémon to catch!" He turned his back to the Team and started to walk away. Brock followed close by, and I, too, turned to leave the battle site.  
"Hey."  
I froze. After a moment of silence, she continued,  
"Wanna straighten me out?"  
"I... what?" I slowly turned around to face Jesse. She had swiftly yet silently moved closer, and was now standing right in front of me. She was a little taller than me, but without the heels of her boots, the difference would have been barely noticeable. James and Meowth were nowhere to be seen, and in between all my confusion I wondered where had they disappeared so fast.  
"You said you're not a brat," Jesse elaborated. "So, how old are you?"  
"Like I'd tell," I smirked. "...Unless you tell me your age as well."  
She gave a bashful grin. "So you wish to play? Fine with me. All right, you go first."  
I shook my head. "Do I look stupid to you? You first."  
She sighed, with a wicked smile playing on her face. So characteristic.  
"Fine. I'm twenty-four. Now you?"  
"Twenty-four?" I chuckled. "Really?"  
She looked impatient. "Yes, really. Turning twenty-five this year. But it's your turn now."  
I didn't look at her as I said, "I'm seventeen."  
For a brief while, she seemed unsure of what to do next. Then, she placed her soft hand on my cheek. I hadn't realised before, but she was left-handed.  
She held my gaze with her wonderfully blue orbs, and I had lost my ability to speak. I heard my heart pounding.  
"Misty," she said, slowly, in a low voice. I swallowed, unable to respond in any way.  
Then, she leant in, her body now touching mine. I felt her large breasts against mine, her flat tummy against me, and her slender arms were now around my thin body. For a second she looked at me in the eyes, and I knew what was coming. Unsure of whether I should I didn't resist, and she claimed my lips.

As she pressed her soft lips against mine, I closed my eyes and got rid of any thoughts I might have had about the world around us two. Yes, I had had my share of kisses, but this was quite different from anything I had experienced before. She slid out her tongue, then hesitated, as if to ask for my permission. I parted my lips slightly, allowing her to enter. And she did, beginning a soft but fierce battle between my tongue and hers. And I was happy to play.

Minutes later, she broke the kiss, panting slightly. Her hands were now on my neck, causing me to shiver - in a very good sense. She was still staring at me intensively in the eyes as she whispered,  
"Tonight, at midnight, walk eastwards from your camping place. You won't have to go too far."  
She brushed my cheek with her left hand, and turned away. Speechless, I watched her firm figure as she walked away.  
"Midnight..." I mused aloud, after she had been gone for quite a while.

I had to run to catch Ash and Brock. Fortunately, they asked no questions. I just hoped they would fall fast asleep tonight.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

The stars in the sky sure were beautiful, but rather boring to stare at for more than an hour. The minutes seemed to last an eternity. But finally, it was midnight, and both boys were breathing in a steady, peaceful rhythm. Quietly I sat up and slid out of my sleeping bag. The bonfire was slowly growing dim.

Outside our campsite it was dark, even though the sky was clear. My way was lid by the stars rather than the moon, which was at its first quarter. Only now did I realise I might have been walking straight into a trap. _But Team Rocket are after Pikachu_, I reasoned in my thoughts, _so why would they possibly set up a trap for me? Jesse would have charmed Ash out of his mind, instead of me, if she was thinking about traps._ Knowing my logic was vague if not unexistent, I went on walking. After all, if I had skipped this and just remained sleeping at the campsite, wondering what might have happened, that very same wondering would have haunted me all my life after that. I had to find out. If this was a scheme, I had to witness it by my own eyes. And if this wasn't, I _wanted_ to witness this with my own eyes.

Suddenly, my thoughts came to an abrupt stop. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and shivers started running down my spine immediately.  
"Right here," came a sultry, husky voice in a form of a whisper, and suddenly she was so near, pressing her body against my back, her hands on my hips, her lips on my neck. I closed my eyes.

Her hands wandered on my body, touching me in places no one had ever touched. Eventually, she had me on the grass beneath her, enjoying my first sexual act ever and screaming her name in euphoria. And when I returned to Earth, panting and more vulnerable than ever, she just held me close and made me fall asleep listening to her heartbeat in a sleeping bag she had brought with her. That night, I found a new meaning to the word 'happiness'.

* * *

It was hot, uncumfortable even. I didn't want to wake up just yet, but the sun was shining into my eyes. I felt someone's arms around me, I felt safe, and somehow I knew that waking up would break the charm. But I had no choice."Good morning, little one," she said softly as I opened my eyes and yawned.  
The memories of last night slowly came back to me, making me purr unintentionally.  
"Jesse?" I breathed, snuggling up close. She patted my hair with her left hand and replied,  
"Yeah?"  
I was dazed. _How can this be happening?_ I thought. S_he's so...soft. So caring, loving and attentive. I've never seen her like this. Why? And why me?_  
I wanted to ask her those questions. But maybe I was afraid of what she might answer, or then I just lacked the courage to ask. Either way, I chose to splutter.  
"I think I love you," I managed.  
She gave a small, almost sad laugh.  
"You'd better not," she replied thoughtfully, playing with my hair. I had let my orange hair grow a little since my pre-teen years, and I kept it loose. It now reached my shoulders.  
"Why do you say that?" I inquired, lifting my eyes to see her face. She was wearing a melancholic expression.  
"Because it is the truth," she answered my question.  
"Why?" I asked, appalled. "Was this all just some sick game?"  
She sighed deeply.  
"No. I swear to God Misty, it was not. But no matter how much I do feel the same for you, there is no future for a couple like us. You do realise that, don't you?"  
I gave that some serious thought.  
"So you're, what, gay? Or bisexual? And still in the closet?"  
"Well, depends on what counts. I'm gay, and James and Meowth know. And my exes of course. But no one else."  
"Your exes?" I inquired.  
"Yes, there have been a few," she just replied. "Anyway, that is not the reason. But you and me, we are enemies. Or at least playing in different teams with opposite goals. Are you willing to join Team Rocket, to turn against your friends and start a life of crime?"  
"No," I said straight away, without thinking.  
"So I thought," she said. "You see?"  
"But... How about you swapping teams? How about you joining our bunch, to travel with us to see the world and follow Ash as he becomes a Pokémon master, to gain new Pokémon and...to..." my voice died off as I realised all I was saying was futile.  
"And to turn against my friends and defend my enemies against them?" she finished my thought.  
I sighed. After a long silence, I asked,  
"Then, why all this? Why take me up to heaven one night, just to tell me the next morning it never was for real?"  
"It _was_ for real Misty, believe me. And I know it was selfish of me, and I am sorry. And if I could make it possible, I would do anything, but now the situation is the way it is. And it's not my fault either."  
Her words brought tears in my eyes. On the other hand, I wanted to steal the last seconds we had left, to stay in her arms as long as possible. And on the other hand I wanted to get up and walk away, to pretend I didn't care. I ended up sliding out of the sleeping back and getting on my feet, swaying a little. She quickly got up, too, and looked at me with agony in her eyes.  
"Misty, I know it doesn't help, but I love you too."  
"It just makes it worse," I told her.  
I placed my hands on her shoulders, and my lips on hers, and with tears in my eyes shared our last kiss. When it ended, she gently wiped the tears from my face, and with a sad smile told me not to be sad. "True love is waiting for you, somewhere along the way. Be brave," she soothed me.  
I wanted to argue. I wanted to tell her she had been my first, and the most wonderful person I had ever met. That she would always be in my heart, so there would be no room for anyone else. A childish thought maybe, but that was how it felt.  
She returned to James and Meowth, and I returned our camp. This time, Ash and Brock were curious about my night away and the marks of the red lipstick on the corner of my mouth. I remained silent of what I had experienced, aware of that they would never understand. 

**The End. **


End file.
